


Poise

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Series: Assorted Tumblr Ficlets Under 300 Words [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Rowena is always the most graceful person in the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: During a storm, Charlie and Rowena seek shelter in a diner.





	Poise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Charlie/Rowena + the fanciest frigging diner they've ever seen

“Um, Ro?” whispered Charlie into Rowena’s ear as they stood in the diner doorway. “I feel like maybe we’re underdressed?”

The eating area was filled with people in elegant dresses and dapper suits; if Charlie had to guess, she would have said that a wedding reception at the park across the street had flocked to the diner to escape the sudden storm that had caused her and Rowena to likewise pull over and seek shelter indoors.

Rowena scoffed. “Nonsense, dearie: it’s all in how you carry yerself. Now come on,” she said, drawing herself up straight and flicking her wet hair out of her eyes, “let’s mingle, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Poise](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187044686882/pairing-charlie-x-rowena-scene-the-fanciest)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
